1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to roofing and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for wedge-shaped, multi-layer asphalt roofing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical residential roofs in the North America have bitumen-based roofing materials, such as asphalt shingles, that provide satisfactory water shedding, long term durability and have aesthetic appeal. An advantage of using these types of shingle roofing products is lower cost over more expensive natural materials, such as quarried slate, split wood or sawn shakes. Such natural materials have an inherent and desired thickness. However, traditional asphalt roofing products are much thinner but lower in weight than such natural materials. It would desirable to combine the benefits of asphalt shingles with a desired edge thickness and look of natural wood or sawn shakes. Such a roofing product would simulate the shape and appearance of real wood or sawn shakes, while conserving natural materials and allowing efficient packaging to the job site. Thus, improvements in roofing products continue to be of interest.